Guild System
"Guilds are a sort of never-ending parties! Note that only players with the VIP+ rank can create guilds but anyone can join them. Once you join a guild you can easily chat with other members, buy upgrades and play together. It's pretty much the servers take on Clans and the ability to create your own community. Although you can create a guild and promote it, there is currently no use for for having a guild outside of community. Guild Commands Here is a list of commands. To type less, you can also type /pobby instead of /guild. * /guild help - Makes a menu of the guild commands. * /guild create (name) - Creates a guild, with the name you choose * /guild kick (player-name) - Kicks the player that you choose from the guild. Remember that you can always invite them again. * /guild settings (setting) (value) - Set the setting for the guild. * /guild info - Shows the information of you're guild. * /guild promote (player-name) - Promotes a guild member to Officer, Officers can kick and invite players. * /guild demote (player-name) - Demotes a guild officier to Member, Members cant do anything about the guild. * /guild accept (player-name) - Accept a guild invite. * /guild disband (player-name) - Disbands a guild invite. * /guild members - Shows all the members in the guild. * /guild notifications - Turn Join/Leave messages on/off. * /guild leave - Leaves the current guild you are in. * /guild party - Invites all the players in the guild to a party. * /guild member (player-name) - Shows the stats for a guild member. * /guild chat - Types in the guild chat, only guild members can see. * /guild tag - Sets the guilds TAG * /guild transfer (player-name) - Make another player Guild Master (VIP+ and above) in your guild Remember that most of these commands are only for the Guild Master. Guild Ranks There are currently three different guild ranks which are Guild Master, Officer, and Member. The Leader of the guild has permissions to all guild commands including changing the guild tag and MOTD, making purchases from the guild shop, transferring guild leadership and promoting officers. The Officers of the guild need to be promoted by the Guild Master. Officers have access to checking how long people have been in the guild and how many coins they have accumulated in the last week. They also have permission to kick and add members to the guild. The Members of the guild have only a few permission. They can check when they joined the guild and how many guild coins they have accumulated in the last week. Members also have access to guild chat. Guild Shop and Coins The Guild shop can be opend by typing''' /guild shop'.' Remember, that only Guild Masters can buy items in the guild. In order to buy items you need '''Guild Coins. HOW TO EARN GUILD COINS: By winning and losing games you can earn guild coins. Win = 100 Guild Coins Lose = 30 or 25 Guild Coins depending on the game. has a daily coin maximum limit which can be upgraded and by default is 10,000 Guild Coins. Guild Member Upgrade (I - XVIII) Adds XX to the maximum amount of players that can join your guild. The more members, the bigger the guild. Guild Banking Upgade (I-IX) Extend the daily amount of guild coins. The more you upgrade, the more amount of guild coins you can get in one day. Guild MOTD Adds a configurable message to be sent to guild members when they join the network. You can change the MOTD, with /guild MOTD Guild Party Creates a party and invites all your guild members to it. Use the command /guild party Guild TAG Access to /guild tag - Add a TAG after guild member's names in all games and lobbies. Guild Ranking System Add an extra rank to your guild. COMING SOON Guild Fortress Access to /guild fortress Your guild will be able to its own fortress and start preparing for war. COMING SOON Category:Server Mechanics